Would you be my valentine?
by Garota Anonima
Summary: "O dia dos apaixonados. Todos os lobos pretendem comemorar o dia, e só resta para Jacob e Leah fazer a patrulha. Mas os sentimentos a respeito do dia podem tornar a coisa mais complicada que o normal". Blackwater para o dia dos namorados!


**Shipper: **Blackwater (pra quem não sabe, seria Jacob&Leah)

**Censura****: **PG-12  
**Gênero: **Romance/Comédia  
**Disclaimer: **Ok, eles não me pertencem, eu não vou ganhar nada com isso, e é claro que isso nunca aconteceu, porque se não Twilight teria um ouuuuutro rumo.  
**Sinopse: **O dia dos apaixonados. Todos os lobos pretendem comemorar o dia, e só resta para Jacob e Leah fazer a patrulha. Mas os sentimentos a respeito do dia podem tornar a coisa mais complicada que o normal.

* * *

**WOULD YOU BE MY VALENTINE?****  
**_(Quer ser minha namorada?)_

**Por:** Daddy's obsessive little girl

* * *

Era dia dos namorados. Era fevereiro. Não fazia frio e nem calor. Era um dia odioso para Leah. Ela realmente não suportava o dia dos namorados. Ela gostaria que fosse um feria comemorando São Valentim, então. Mas não o dia dos namorados. Não o dia em que via Kim e Jared de mãos dadas passeando pela praia de La Push, não o dia em que veria Paul dar flores para Rachel, todo desajeitado. Não o dia em que veria, _mais uma vez_, demonstrações de afeto de Sam para Emily. Aliás, agora não era apenas Emily. Era Emily e seu _lobinho_. Aquele que crescia dentro da barriga dela. Aquele que fazia a prima estar redonda, apenas de cinco meses de gestação.

Não, Leah não amava mais Sam. Leah não queria tê-lo de volta. Ela só queria _não_ precisar vê-lo, _não _precisar sentir todo aquele amor no ar. Era nojento. Era repugnante. Era enjoativo. Ela sentia náuseas só por estar perto dessas pessoas apaixonadas. Deu graças a Deus pela mãe estar de saída. Não agüentaria ela suspirando pelos cantos da casa por Charlie. Ou Chefe Swan, como Sue o chamava. Leah preferia chamá-lo de _pai-da-amante-de-sanguessuga_. Mas é claro, só fazia isso pelas suas costas. Ahá, até mesmo Bella, _a desajeitada amante de sanguessuga_ Bella, tinha alguém para dividir esse dia. E quem tinha Leah? Quem? Só lhe restava a patrulha, como fazia desde que descobrira que era lobisomem, como fazia todos os anos no dia dos namorados, para dar descanso a quem comemorava a data. Ela e Black faziam a patrulha. _Porque eles eram rejeitados._

— Estou indo ver a Nessie! — exclamou Seth, do outro lado da porta do quarto de Leah.

Ela pode ouvi-los descendo as escadas. Ela bufou e jogou a cabeça contra o travesseiro mais uma vez, fechando os lhos. Até mesmo Seth tinha alguém. Porque tamanha injustiça, hein? Havia alguém lá em cima que realmente não gostava de Leah. A menina se sentia injustiçada por seu irmão caçula ter tido uma impressão antes dela. Não que ela quisesse ter uma impressão com a monstrinha, e ter de viver com aquele cheiro horrendo, e aturando aquela loira chata e...

Leah riu, lembrando-se de mais uma piada sobre loiras que deveria contar a Jake. Ele iria adorar rir de Rosalie com isso. Jacob. E lá foi Leah, de novo para seus devaneios. Lembrando-se dos olhos profundos, compreensivos e chamativos do garoto, seu cabelo que, agora, estava sempre curto, seu lábios quentes, seus braços musculosos, seu peitoril definido, sua... Wow, Leah abriu os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça de leve, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Tornou a fechá-los e a se concentrar na raiva que sentia daquele dia.

Ou melhor, angústia. Angústia por não ter com quem compartilhar um daí que deveria ser tão importante na vida dos casais apaixonados. Afinal de contas, São Valentim morreu por casar apaixonados.

[ ... ]

— Estou saindo. — gritou Jake da sala, para o pai que estava na cozinha, sabendo perfeitamente que não precisaria gritar dentro _daquela_ casa.

— Porque você não deixa a pobre Leah em paz, rapaz? Pensei que fossem fazer a ronda hoje. — Billy lhe falou, parado a porta da cozinha.

— Uhm... Um dia sem ver a Leah irritada não é um dia ganho. — ele sorriu maroto para o pai. — além do mais, já vai começar a escurecer. — observou, e Billy riu vencido, abanando a mão no ar e "rolando" até a cozinha.

Jacob saiu de casa a passos largos, mas pareciam que eles não o fariam chegar rapidamente a casa dos Clearwater. O clima estava ameno, algumas nuvens davam trégua, e filetes de sol iluminavam as copas das árvores, a água da praia, os telhados das casas na reserva. Havia, ainda, o vento. Um vento friozinho. Não que o vento incomodasse Jacob. Jamais. Ele ardia quase tanto quanto o sol. Já havia ficado seminu na neve. Aquele vento não era páreo para o _sol._

Jacob estava na casa dos Clearwater em menos de cinco minutos. Ele não havia reparado que estava correndo. Não até chegar na casa pequena de madeira a vista escura, de dois andares e telhado vermelho, assim como as portas e janelas. Ele entrou na casa, sem cerimônia. Ele não bateu, ele não chamou por Sue ou por Seth; ele sabia que os dois não estariam. E ele também não chamou por Leah. Parte da diversão era a surpresa. Jacob não admitia para si mesmo que gostava de estar perto de Leah, não porque era _divertido_ irritá-la, e sim porque ele, a muito tempo, deixara de ver sua companhia como algo para acalmar a sua tristeza, o fato de não ter o amor de Bella. Há muito tempo que Jake não vê Leah como um consolo. Agora, ele a ama. Embora não admita. Ele a ama, porque ela não precisa dele.

Ele entrou no quarto da moça com cuidado para não ranger a porta, para não chamar a atenção dela. Entrou no quarto e encontrou-a deitada na cama, vestindo o seu short jeans desfiado, surrado e curtíssimo que tanto amava e que morria de medo de entrar em fase dentro dele, e um moletom cinza com as palavras "Berkeley University" escritas em preto.

A universidade com a qual Leah sempre sonhou. Até seus dezesseis anos, quando conheceu Sam. Então Leah não queria mais universidade, não queria mais escola, queria apenas Sam e a vida que estavam construindo juntos. Ela não queria mais o mundo todo, queria apenas o seu mundinho em La Push.

Leah só voltou a querer Berkley quando Sam a abandonou, a trocou por Emily. Ela sentiu o mundo desabar, e sentiu-se inútil. Xingou o pai em mente, por todas as vezes em que ele lhe dissera que ela seria o que quisesse, e Leah acreditava. Sempre. Até Sam ter sua _imprinting._ Então Leah deixou de acreditar. Porque o que ela queria ser, era a noiva de Sam. E isso ela nunca mais poderia ser. Então ela voltou a querer o mundo, o sol e a lua. As nuvens e as estrelas.

Até que Harry morreu. Então Leah perdeu o chão sob seus pés. Perdeu a lógica e a razão, a pessoa que a fez acreditar que tudo era possível. _Que ela poderia ser o que quisesse_. E ai ela descobriu que era uma garota-lobo. Que os vínculos com sua terra natal não a deixariam ganhar o mundo que tanto queria. Que teria de obedecer ordens de Sam. Logo dele. O destino era irônico.

E Jacob sabia de todas as histórias. De todas as coisas das quais Leah abriu mão. Ele não admitia (nem para ele mesmo), mas ele admirava Leah. Ela havia perdido o pai a quem tanto amava e idolatrava, havia perdido a amor da sua vida, descoberto que não estavam mais juntos porque ela _não era_ a melhor opção para ele. Descobriu que estava sujeita as suas vontades, e depois, as de Jacob. Descobriu que não teria filhos, ou ao menos era o que achava. Ele a admirava pelo simples fato de ela ainda estar viva, de pé, lutando.

Ele sorriu involuntariamente ao vê-la ali, estarrada em sua cama, seus um de sessenta e oito esparramados ali. Os cabelos, agora longos demais, que batiam a sua cintura, jogados sobre o seu corpo e pela cama, em cachos grandes e negros. A pele avermelhada iluminada pelo fraco brilho de um abajur. Era impossível não sorrir para o anjo a sua frente.

Pensou em acordá-la em um rompante. Em vê-la com as bochechas vermelhas e ralhando com ele, o chamando de Black. Leah jamais o chamava de Jacob.

— Nem pense. — advertiu ela, ainda de olhos fechados.

Jacob murmurou algo inteligível, e um sorriso sarcástico surgiu nos lábios da garota, deixando a mostra as covinhas de sua bochecha. Ela abriu aqueles olhos grandes e verdes, feito duas bolas de gude, e o encarou.

— Acho que não sinto seu cheiro? Acho que estou começando a entender os vampiros. Você fede, Black. — Leah se sentou na cama, esticando os braços e bocejando.

Jacob fechou a cara em uma carranca.

— Você deveria estar dormindo. — Leah não respondeu, apenas lhe lançou um sorriso sem humor nenhum. Sarcásticos.

— O que faz aqui, o poderoso alfa? — falou em tom zombeteiro, enquanto passava pelos quase dois metros de Jacob que ali estavam, rindo e se dirigindo ao banheiro.

— Temos ronda, hoje, lembra? É dia dos namorados e nós somos os desafortunados. — ele falou pomposo e a moça riu, enquanto lavava o rosto.

— Acho que lembro muito bem da minha desgraça, Alfa. — ela secou o rosto e o encarou. — Não acha que está um pouco cedo de mais para a ronda? As pessoas vão nos ver. — falou indicando com a cabeça, a janelinha do banheiro, que mostrava a luminosidade do dia.

— Er... — Jacob passou a mão pelos cabelos pensando em uma desculpa. Ultimamente estava tão acostumado com a presença de Leah que nem se dava conta das coisas ao seu redor. — Billy estava rabugento, pela data, você sabe. — mentiu. — E Rachel e Paul são nojentos. — os dois estremeceram com a verdade. Nenhum garoto gostaria de ver sua irmã sendo agarrada por um cara que você apenas "suporta". — Sue não esta? — fingiu não saber.

E Leah fingiu que ele não sabia.

— Na casa do pai da amante de sanguessuga. — falou com desdém, entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Jacob encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta e ficou ali, esperando pela morena.

— Você realmente não deveria chamá-lo assim.

— Você prefere que eu o chame de pai da garota que rejeitou você? — perguntou de dentro do quarto, com um tom de ironia e sarcasmo na voz.

— Prefiro Charlie. — retrucou Jacob meio irritado. Leah sabia como tirá-lo do serio. Ele não gostava de falar de Bella.

Dentro do quarto Leah procurava por uma blusa limpa e inteira, enquanto avaliava a situação. Não era novo para ela que Jacob estivesse na sua casa. Seus pais sempre se gostaram muito, e passavam muito tempo na casa um do outro desde que eram pequenos, e depois que Leah entrou para o bando de Jacob, as coisas não haviam mudado. Quer dizer, apenas que agora tinha certas ordens de Jacob que ela não poderia negar, pois ele era alfa, e pelo fato de que ele adorava ir até a sua casa.

Ela já estava acostumada com as rondas dos dois. Quando se separavam, Leah tinha a impressão de ter tido uma das melhores conversas de sua vida, afora um único detalhe, nenhum dos dois dizia uma palavra. Era como se um aniquilasse a dor do outro. Fazia mais de cinco anos que Bella havia virado vampira, e agora, Jacob parecia não dar tanta importância para isso como dava antes. Sam e Emily estavam casados há cinco anos, e esperavam seu primeiro filho. E Leah simplesmente não ligava mais para eles. Não pensava em repetir as cenas de seu casamento.

Aliás, fora no casamento de Emily e Sam que toda a loucura de sua vida começou. Como se não bastasse o homem de sua vida ter tido um _imprinting_ com a sua prima, agora ela sentia uma coisa estranha no estômago quando Jacob se aproxima, era difícil desviar os olhos de seus músculos. Leah ficava encantada com o garoto de apenas vinte e um anos.

Aliás, eles haviam parado de contar os anos de suas vidas. Eles eram lobos, poderiam viver para sempre se assim quisessem.

Leah encostou-se na cômoda de seu quarto, com uma blusa branca de mangas nas mãos. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não ouviu o som de Jacob do lado de fora de seu quarto. Talvez ele tivesse decidido, finalmente, deixá-la em paz. Deixá-la controlar aquelas asas que se agitavam em seu estômago cada vez que ouvia a sua voz.

Trocou o moletom por sua blusa e calçou um tênis. Talvez tivesse tempo de ir até a cidade comprar alguma torta. As de La Push estavam começando a perder o sabor delicioso, afinal, quem presta muita atenção no que faz no dia dos namorados? Leah simplesmente odiava as almas apaixonadas da reserva.

Desceu as escadas para descobrir que Jacob não havia ido embora, só havia decidido atacar sua geladeira. Rolou os olhos e bufou, controlando as asas em seu estômago.

— Não tem comida em casa, Black?

— Sabe como é, nada realmente presta durante esse feriado. Talvez a sua comida tivesse um pouco do seu mau humor para aplacar todo esse açúcar que eu vi espalhado pela reserva.

Leah conteve um riso, e fez pose de seria. Ultimamente tinha se tornado muito mais fácil conviver com Jacob. Eles ainda brigavam, muito. Como cão e gato. Todas as vezes que Leah não acatava uma ordem de Jacob, dava em briga, sempre que ela se recusava a lhe dar o ultimo pedaço de cheesecake, acabava em briga. Sempre que ela o vencia, tinha briga, sempre que faziam rondas, tinha briga. _Sempre havia brigas entre eles._ E essa era a parte que Leah e Jacob mais gostavam. Principalmente de _como_ as coisas terminavam.

— Ou será que o amor também lhe pegou? — ele perguntou divertido, com aquele sorriso largo ns lábios, os olhos injetados enquanto sorria.

— Deixe de ser idiota, Black. — retrucou mal humorada, batendo-lhe no ombro e saindo de casa com passadas firmes. — Vamos logo, já escureceu. — avisou.

Jacob e Leah começaram a caminhar na direção a praia. A floresta ficava mais densa naquela parte, e de alguma maneira os frios gostavam da água. No caminho se depararam com carros, quase tão idosos quanto a velha picape de Bella (que agora jazia no ferro velho) passaram por eles. Jared e Kim, Paul e Rachel, Sam e Emily. Todos passaram acenando e desejando um feliz dia dos namorados. Paul com um tom de deboche na voz, e Jacob perguntou-se o que a irmã tinha na cabeça para gostar dele. Achava que o _imprinting_ fazia as pessoas enlouquecerem.

— Acho que as pessoas perdem a cabeça com o _imprinting_. — comentou, e Leah passou alguns minutos em silêncio.

As conversas deles tinham diversos assuntos, mas uma das preferidas era o _imprinting_. Eles não entendiam o por que do _imprinting_ acontecer, ninguém entendia. Haviam teorias, mas nada confirmado.

— Às vezes eu me pergunto aonde foi parar o amor verdadeiro. Aquele que não é forçado, nem imposto. — ela murmurou. Por alguns breves segundos, Jacob pode ver a velha Leah. Sem armaduras, com medos, sem máscaras.

Mas logo a morena fez questão de se recompor. Ela não mostrava suas fraquezas.

— Ele ainda existe, acredite. — incentivou Jacob, e a menina elevou o rosto, encarando o horizonte a sua frente. Já podia ver a praia, a areia branquinha, o crepúsculo crescente. Podia sentir a brisa que vinha do mar.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar, mas Leah estancou na praia, enquanto Jacob continuou avançando para a floresta.

— Leah? — chamou Jacob, parado a mais de sete metros dela.

— Estou indo. — ela disse, abandonando o olhar vago que dava para o mar, e seguindo, correndo, em direção a floresta.

— Tudo bem? — Jacob perguntou, parado no lugar, vendo-a passar por ele tirando a blusa sem pudor algum.

— Ótima... — tudo que ele ouvia agora era a voz de Leah, ela já estava longe. — Que tal uma corrida? — perguntou com voz divertida.

Jacob riu sonoramente, correndo para a floresta.

— Se você ganhar não vai contar, está com vantagem.

— Não preciso de vantagem para ganhar. — ela respondeu e quando Jacob viu seu corpo nu, de relance, ela se lançou no ar, entrando em fase.

Jacob riu, e se lançou de cabeça no ar, entrando em fase logo em seguida.

Jacob logo percebeu que ela não pensava em nada, a não ser o objetivo: uma pequena praia muito próxima da fronteira com o Canadá. Eles já haviam estado lá antes, um lugar deserto, esquecido pelos habitantes da comunidade. Uma praia de areia branquinha, onde os raios do sol a fazem brilhar, e o vento atrita os grãos de areia, fazendo-os cantar. Com a água salgada límpida e transparente, e com peixes coloridos nadando próximo da costa. A noite, a lua reluz na água, e as estrelas estão sempre no céu. Não há nuvens, não há chuva nem ar úmido. Há apenas a beleza do mundo para ser dividida.

"Quem chegar primeiro lá, ganha", Leah pensou, concentrada em dar passadas largas, precisas e rápidas.

"Pronta para perder?", Jacob perguntou, em uma risada.

"Nem em um milhão de anos, Black", Leah retrucou, e sua risada ecoou na cabeça de Jacob.

Os dois continuaram a correr naquela direção. Não pensavam em nada, a não ser na praia, no descanso. Na paz longe de todos os que conheciam, de todo o açúcar que o dia de São Valentim exalava por todos os lados. Jacob vacilou, e perdeu Leah de vista. Quando já pode começar a ver a praia, viu a garota devidamente vestida e sentada na areia. O sol já estava completamente posto.

Jacob voltou a sua forma humana e vestiu suas calças, indo na direção de Leah logo em seguida. Como era de costume, as luzes da mansão que servia de pousada, que ficava em cima das pedras, a uns trinta metros de altura da praia, e as tochas que ficavam na parte da areia que a pousada possuía da praia (mesmo que as pessoas não a usassem por ficar muito afastada da pousada), eram a única fonte de luz no lugar. A brisa que vinha do mar faziam os cabelos longos de Leah pairar no ar.

— Você não se cansa de ganhar? — perguntou em tom brincalhão, sentando-se ao lado da menina.

— Eu odeio este dia. Simplesmente odeio! — a menina esbravejou, com os olhos focados longe no mar, observando as ondulações da água.

Jacob encarou o perfil da menina. A testa enrugada, sem saber direito o que falar. Ali estava ela, pela segunda vez no dia, desprovida de sua armadura.

— Leah, você... — Jacob foi bruscamente interrompido por Leah.

A moça levantou-se bruscamente, e o encarou com lágrimas fervendo em seus olhos.

— Por que diabos todos tem que comemorar esse dia? Por que diabos todos têm _alguém_ para compartilhar esse dia?

Jacob levantou-se e ficou de frente a Leah. As lágrimas de fúria escorriam pelo belo rosto da menina. Jacob odiava ver os olhos de jade marejados de lágrimas.

— Por que eu não posso ter minha _imprinting_, Jacob? — a garota perguntou, olhando-o desolada, com o lábio inferior tremendo, e caiu de joelho na areia, sentando-se em seguida sobre suas panturrilhas.

Jacob estranhou mais ainda, Leah o chamar pelo nome. Sem o tom irônico, sem o sarcasmo. Ela preferia o chamar de Black, ou alfa. Mas nunca Jacob.

— Não posso acreditar que Leah Clearwater deseja ter um _imprinting_. — ele começou, abaixando-se de frente para a garota, colocando a mão em seu maxilar e fazendo-a o encarar. Secou os rastros de lágrimas de sua bochecha esquerda com o polegar e continuou. — Você, justo você, quer um amor forçado, imposto?

— E não é isso que chamam de amor a primeira vista? — ela perguntou em um fio de voz, desviando os olhos do garoto.

— Olhe para mim, Leah. — a garota não obedeceu, e Jacob exigiu novamente. — olhe para mim, Leah! — todo o poder do alfa que era foi usado dessa vez.

Leah obedeceu, e o encarou com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas.

— Isso não é amor a primeira vista. Não deveria nem ser considerado amor!

— Então o que é amor a primeira vista? — Leah perguntava com a voz tremula e afetada pelo choro. Parecia uma pré-escolar, maravilhada com o mundo, ansiosa por aprender. E Jacob era seu professor.

— É o que eu sinto por você, bobinha. — Jacob sorriu um sorriso brilhante, que não durou muito em seu rosto, pois logo acabou com a distância entre os seus lábios e os de Leah.

Leah pode sentir todo o carinho e doçura, e entender tudo isso. Ela nunca entendia quando Kim comentava, ou até mesmo Sue. Já Jacob pode sentir toda a felicidade, por finalmente ser aceita de verdade por alguém. Todo o medo indo embora. O medo de ambos.

Talvez Leah nunca mais precisasse por sua armadura novamente, afinal de contas. O beijo se aprofundou, tornou-se selvagem. Leah agarrou os fios curtos do cabelo de Jacob com força, ele apertou a cintura de Leah com exagerada possessividade. Era paixão, fogo. Era vermelho.

Suas bocas só se separaram quando o ar em seus pulmões faltava em demasia. Leah fez questão de permanecer com as mãos na nuca de Jacob, e este encostou a testa na da garota.

— Jake? — o garoto riu ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. Ele poderia se acostumar com isso.

- Clearwater?

- Would you be my Valentine?

**FIM**

-

**N/a: **então, não ficou _exatamente_ o que eu queria, mas como eu queria postar ainda hoje, eu dei uma melada. Estou me sentindo muito sentimental hoje. É essa data maldita. '-'

Own, mais alguém aqui ama tanto Blackwater? Gente, esse dois é gracinha. *-* Tentei puxar algo fora do contexto _mprinted or not-imprinted _(?). Espero que todos tenham gostado. Eu geralmente não escrevo Blackwater, porque eu não quero estragar esse casal que eu acho tão bonito, mas em fim. Arrisquei.

Pra quem ficar curioso com o que a Leah fez no casamento do Sam e da Emy, eu to preparando uma song fic sobre isso.

Em fim, gostaram? Muito? Pouco? Ficou uma mer**? Odiaram? Estraguei seu casal preferido? Clique no botão verde e me faça feliz \o/

xo . xo

Bih.


End file.
